


trust issues

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KaraLena, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Is A Lesbian, Lena has a plan, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp, SuperCorp crack, cuddly supercorp, kara danvers is bi or pan, kara has a plan, karlena, queer up people, sheer dumbassery, supergirl reveal, their plans kinda suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: Lena needs to know if she can trust Supergirl, so she enacts an admittedly ill-conceived plan. She quickly regrets it. Then she just as quickly doesn’t regret it. Repeat.Things get sorted out... eventually.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 491





	1. Lena

**Author's Note:**

> i’m honestly not sure what the hell is happening in this one....

Lena spends what little free time she has going through her company’s history. Inventions, transactions, business meetings- if there is a record of it she’s going to investigate it. So far she’s only found a few small instances of embezzlement and a coverup of a product exploding and injuring a former employee. She has since fired and sued those who stole money and tracked down the worker, paying off the poor woman’s medical bills and loans and giving her enough money to comfortably live off of for at least three lifetimes.

It’s a Friday night and Lena is spending it exactly as she usually does, curled up on her couch at home with a glass of wine and her laptop in front of her as she scrolls through an old LutherCorp spreadsheet. She’s about to close out of the document when a familiar series of numbers and letters in the last column causes her to freeze. She sets her wine down and goes over the document again, her eyes narrowed. Fuck.

The entire thing is in code, and judging by the bit she recognizes it’s a list of Lex’s hidey-holes. They could have anything from money to anti-alien weapons and kryptonite stored in them, and Lena closes her eyes, dread filling her, as she tries to figure out what to do. She can’t just decode the list and send it to the police- she knows that Lex and CADMUS have plenty of moles in the NCPD. The FBI is out for the same reason. And she’s not supposed to know about the DEO. She doesn’t actually know how to contact the not-so-secret department anyway. She can’t hire people to clear out the facilities because there could be deadly traps, and again, she couldn’t be sure she could trust them. Not to mention if it leaked to the press the headlines would declare her Lex 2.0. And there are _way_ too many for her to do it all by herself.

Maybe she should just give the list to Supergirl. She could probably get Kara to set up a meeting. But what if Supergirl didn’t trust that she’d only just found the information and decided to arrest her as Lex’s co-conspirator? Lena rubs at her temples, trying in vain to soothe the headache forming.

Deciding to figure out what to do with the list later, Lena begins to sip her wine again as she opens a new document and begins typing out the decoded version of the list of properties.

///

Lena wakes up the next morning with a plan. It’s definitely not the best plan, and if it goes awry she’s not sure even the list can bail her out, but it’s the only plan she’s got. She needs to know what Supergirl really thinks of her before she risks her freedom by handing over the list. So, she texts Kara and asks her to have Supergirl meet her on L-Corp’s balcony later that day. Then she straightens her hair, puts on makeup like it’s war paint, and puts on her favourite green blouse, matching it with a black blazer and black dress pants, before slipping into her red bottomed heels and strutting out the door, her armor on and ready for battle.

///

A soft knocking on the glass causes Lena to look up from the paperwork she’s reading over. Supergirl is hovering outside her window, and once the hero sees she has Lena’s attention she flies over and lands on the balcony, elbows propped up on the railing as she leans back, her sharp eyes watching Lena as the CEO makes her way towards the balcony doors.

“Supergirl,” Lena says in greeting as she walks out onto the balcony. “Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice.” She offers the hero a smile that is only a few degrees warmer than her typical polite business smile, and Supergirl gives her a wide grin. Something about it is familiar, but Lena ignores the stray thought. She needs to focus on the task at hand.

“Of course, Miss Luthor. I always have time for y- for a denizen of National City,” Supergirl responds, wincing. Lena’s brow furrows slightly at the odd slip, but she presses on.

“Please, Supergirl, call me Lena. You’ve certainly saved my life enough to be on a first name basis with me.” Lena rolls her eyes playfully and comes to a stop less than a foot in front of the caped hero, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Oh,” Supergirl says softly. “Uhm, alright then. Lena it is!” She beams at the young Luthor, who inexplicably finds herself wondering if the sunlight that gives the Kryptonian her powers also lends itself to her smile. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

When Lena doesn’t reply, her brain too busy writing odes to the sunny hero’s bright eyes and beautiful smile, Supergirl gives her a soft look, tilting her head slightly.

“Earth to Lena,” Supergirl says, amusement ripe in her voice. “Hello? Lena? You alright?”

“Uh, y- yes,” Lena stammers. She shakes herself slightly, doing her best to shove the useless lesbian part of herself into one of the many tiny boxes in her mind. She almost succeeds, until a concerned Supergirl places a warm hand on her arm and the damn sapphic rips her way out, screaming about sunny warmth and rippling muscles. Lena’s heart speeds up, and Supergirl quickly pulls her hand back.

“Ah. Sorry,” the heroine mumbles, face flushing slightly as she looks anywhere but at Lena. It takes Lena a moment to remember the whole super hearing thing, and when she does she forces her heart to calm down, wondering if Supergirl recognized her reaction as arousal or mistook it for fear.

“It’s fine, really,” Lena hurriedly says. She doesn’t want Supergirl to become so embarrassed she flies away before Lena can enact her plan. “I just, uh, wanted to offer you my help. If you, um, ever need it.” Cerulean eyes land on her again, and Lena shifts uncomfortably. She’d had a small speech planned, but her unfortunate attraction to its intended recipient had driven it completely from her mind.

“Your help?” Supergirl gently prompts when Lena’s silence stretches on. When Lena bites her lip Supergirl gives her an encouraging look. Once again there’s something familiar about it all, but the feeling is drowned out in the surprising amount of courage it gives Lena.

“Yes,” Lena says, her confidence returning. “I’m the CEO of both L-Corp and CatCo. I have access to advanced technology that could be very helpful in fighting crime, and if it’s not something I have it’s probably something I can make. I know you don’t usually have trouble going up against aliens or… wayward technology, but when you do I’d be happy to help. I also have plenty of connections that could be very useful, either for resources or for locating unsavory characters. I’m not,” Lena pauses a moment. “I’m not like Lex,” she continues softly. “I want to help people. So if you ever need it, just know that I’ll have your back, Supergirl.” Lena feels herself tense up. She wasn’t planning on mentioning Lex. On being so vulnerable with someone who is famously the opposite. Still, she meets the other woman’s eyes, doing her best to show her she means it.

She really does mean it, after all. Even if she’d mostly said it as part of her plan.

Supergirl blinks at her in surprise before a wide smile slowly blossoms across her face. She looks oddly happy as she regards Lena, and the CEO is fairly certain the heroine bounces slightly before forcing herself into a more professional stance and giving Lena a small nod. She’s still beaming though, and Lena’s own answering smile is almost as warm as the ones she gives Kara. Once again she pushes away the tickle of familiarity in her mind.

“Well, Lena, I think that sounds great!” Supergirl places her hands on her hips and gives Lena what the brunette swears is a proud look. “Nothing’s really going on right now, but knowing National City I’ll probably drop by soon enough.” She gives Lena a lopsided smile, and yet again Lena pushes down that niggle of familiarity. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, uh, no. That- that was all.” Lena’s brows knit together as she struggles to think up a way to enact the final part of her plan. Initiating physical contact with anyone but Kara feels exceptionally awkward. As it was it had taken her well over a month to stop stiffening up every time Kara hugged her- hell, she still did it sometimes when she’d had a bad day.

Luckily for Lena and her plan, Supergirl apparently thinks the best way to seal an agreement is a quick hug. The Kryptonian darts forward and engulfs Lena in a warm hug, and the brunette has just enough time to (very awkwardly) pat the hero’s back before she pulls away, bouncing a little again as she beams at Lena. And dammit if Lena doesn’t suddenly feel a wave of guilt for what she’s just done to such a trusting woman, but there’s no way she can undo it now.

Suddenly Supergirl’s happy expression fades and she tilts her head, a small frown on her face that quickly turns to a scowl. When the heroine focuses on Lena again she sighs, an apology in her eyes.

“Unfortunately I need to go. Some dumdum seems to think robbing a convenience store is an acceptable way to make money.” Supergirl rolls her eyes and lifts off from the balcony. Right before she disappears, though, she turns to Lena one last time, a soft look in her bright blue eyes. “And Lena? Thank you. I know you’re nothing like Lex.” And then the Girl of Steel is gone in a blur of red and blue, and Lena feels fairly rotten.

Why the fuck had she thought placing a bug on Supergirl was a good idea?

///

Lena spends the rest of her day with half of her focus on the sound transmitting from the bug she placed on the city’s hero. She’s very glad she designed the bug to withstand the buffeting of the wind- otherwise most of what is transmitted would have been useless. For the majority of the day what she hears consists of Supergirl stopping crimes, though Lena is surprised to hear the hero helping people with car trouble and finding lost pets (including one she’s pretty sure is a dragon).

Shortly before lunch Lena gets a text from Kara saying she needs to eat lunch at CatCo in order to finish writing a story on time, and while Lena is of course disappointed she’s also grateful that she won’t have to pause her eavesdropping. Supergirl spends lunchtime fighting an alien who speaks Kryptonese, though its pronunciation is clumsy and stiff compared to the melodic, lilting phrases coming from the heroine’s mouth. Lena wonders if Supergirl would teach her the language if she asked politely. Maybe she could bribe her somehow…

Things calm down once lunch is over, and the heroine seems to spend the rest of the day on patrol, though occasionally the sound cuts out completely. Lena thinks maybe Supergirl stores her suit in some kind of special container that blocks the transmission. At one point she doesn’t pick anything up for over three hours, and by the time she does she’s at home, once again curled up on her couch and combing through all of the information she has on LutherCorp. (She is very glad she changed the name to L-Corp; seeing her last name over and over is surprisingly stressful.)

When Lena hears a voice coming from the small receiver she’d placed on the table she jumps, nearly spilling her wine all over her laptop. It had been nothing but the sounds of flying for well over an hour at that point. She quickly puts the wine down and closes the laptop, placing it beside her on the couch and grabbing the receiver. She cradles it in her lap, staring at it with worried eyes. This is the first conversation she’ll overhear that isn’t taking place during a rescue, and after her conversation with the hero earlier that day, she knows her name is bound to come up. She’s annoyingly apprehensive considering the entire point of the plan is to find out what her city’s Super thinks of her.

“Ready to talk about whatever it was that had you flying around sulking for an hour?” The voice is familiar. Lena’s brow furrows as she tries to place it.

“I talked to Lena today,” Supergirl replies. “She offered to help us if we ever need it.” Lena scowls at that. She’d technically offered to help Supergirl, not the government. The Kryptonian was the one who’d saved her time and time again, not the DEO.

“And what did you tell her?” The voice is hard now, suspicious.

“That I’d come to her if I ever need her help.” Supergirl’s voice holds steel, and before Lena can even wonder why the hero already sounds defensive she gets her answer:

“What? She’s a Luthor! You of all people should know not to trust her! What if she tries to kill you like Lex tried to kill your cousin? What if she has kryptonite? She could _kill_ you!” Lena winces at how loud the woman is, wishing she had the self-control to just turn the damn receiver off before she hears whatever Supergirl has to add to the all-Luthors-are-evil tirade. After all, if the person she works with thinks Lena is evil, Supergirl likely does as well.

“For the last time, Alex, Lena isn’t anything like Lex! She’s sweet and kind generous and she just wants to help people! Why do you have to treat her like she’s a villain?” Oh no. No no no no no. Alex? As in Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister? Lena groans and squeezes her eyes shut. Fuck. _Fuck_. She can barely focus on Supergirl’s defense of her, her head swirling with what Alex said as she wonders if Kara thinks the same. What if Kara is just spying on her for her sister? What if their whole friendship is a lie? An act? She’s warring with herself over whether or not she actually thinks Kara is capable of something so cruel or if it’s just her own insecurities talking when Supergirl speaks again. “I’m going to tell her who I am.”

The air whooshes out of Lena’s lungs and she stares at the receiver, eyes wide. They had found her bug and were fucking with her. That was the only explanation.

“Oh hell no. There is no fucking way I am letting you tell Lena _fucking_ Luthor that you’re Supergirl,” Alex growls. “Not. Happening.”

“You told Maggie,” Supergirl responds angrily, her voice rising. “And you haven’t known her nearly as long as I’ve known Lena!” Wait. What? Lena had barely ever _spoken_ to Supergirl. What exactly counted as knowing someone? Had she missed some social cue?

“I didn’t _tell_ her, Kara. I just confirmed it when she figured it out because I _trust_ Maggie. She’s my girlfriend.” Lena freezes, her thoughts slamming into each other and piling up, overlapping in their rush to piece everything together. Kara? As in _her_ Kara? Kara was _Supergirl_? No. No way. No _fucking_ way.

The receiver is silent for a long moment, and Lena’s brain uses the opportunity to run through every odd little thing she’d noted about her best friend and point out that all of them make sense if Kara is Supergirl. Making weak excuses to run off and seeming genuinely apologetic? Supergirl duty. Not understanding common sayings? English isn’t her first language. Eating enough food to feed a small family for a week in a single meal but still having abs? Alien. Staunch alien rights supporter? Again, alien. Constantly quoting Supergirl in her articles? She _is_ Supergirl. Contacting Lena to check up on her right after an assassination attempt when it hadn’t even made the news yet? She was the one who had saved her. 

Kara was Supergirl, and suddenly the niggle of familiarity Lena had constantly been feeling around her earlier that day made sense. It had been Kara standing in front her, smiling at her and giving her encouragement and looking proud. It had been Kara who had so easily told her she didn’t think she was anything like her brother. It had been Kara who told Alex she wanted to tell Lena she was Supergirl. It had always been Kara.

Lena can’t tell if she’s hurt or angry or confused or sad and she raises the receiver up, ready to hurl it at the wall in a vain attempt to stop the rush of emotions she’s feeling, but she freezes when Kara’s voice comes out of it again.

“And I trust Lena, Alex.” Kara’s voice is soft but firm, and Lena lowers the hand holding the receiver, staring at the small device as her heart tries to beat its way out of her chest. Kara is… standing up to Alex for her? Kara has told Lena a lot about her sister, enough that Lena knows how much she looks up to her and values her opinion. But she’s standing up to her. For Lena.

“That’s not enough, Kara,” Alex says, clearly annoyed to still be having this conversation.

“You’re right,” Kara admits, and Lena swears her heart stops for a moment. She has to blink to clear the tears from her eyes and she wishes she’d thrown the device when she had the chance. Before it had broken her heart. Then Kara continues. “It’s not enough that I trust her. By your logic, she also needs to by my girlfriend.”

“What?” Alex yelps as Lena freezes, not even breathing. Is Kara joking? Is she serious? Why why _why_ had Lena thought bugging Supergirl was a good idea?

“You trust Maggie. I trust Lena. You don’t want me to tell Lena I’m Supergirl even though you’ve told Maggie, and your main excuse is that she’s your girlfriend. So what I’m hearing is that I can tell Lena if she’s _my_ girlfriend.” Lena is going to have a heart attack. This conversation is going to kill her and it’s her own damn fault for being paranoid. She should have just given the list to Supergirl because then at least she would live to see tomorrow.

“Kara, that’s not- I mean. What. Since when are you even gay?” Alex sputters. Lena would also be sputtering. Lena _is_ sputtering, alone in her apartment, and her heart it beating way too fast to be healthy and she can feel her face burning and she kind of feels like she’s dying. If this is what she gets for not trusting Supergirl then Lex’s karma is going to fucking kill him after what he did to Superman.

“We didn’t have all of those labels on Krypton,” Kara says dismissively. “We just married whoever would benefit our house and when it was time the codex would give us a child, primed for whichever guild was most appropriate for the parents’ station.” Lena’s heart slows a bit and she feels slightly less like the grim reaper is looming over her. Learning new things has always been calming. The soul snatcher is likely only at her doorstep now instead of holding a scythe to her neck.

“But… but I’ve only ever seen you date guys!” Alex exclaims, as if that proves Kara is straight.

“Gatekeeping doesn’t suit you, sis,” Kara drawls. “It’s not my fault guys are easier to date on this planet. Besides, I’m pretty sure I got a crush on Lena when I walked into her office with Clark and watched her stand up to Superman.”

Well. Clark Kent being Superman definitely made sense. Apparently both Supers had a habit of quoting themselves for their articles. Lena smirks at the thought, and as her brain races with ways she can potentially tease Clark Kent about being Superman to freak him out a little she feels herself calm down enough that she is probably going die of stress and lack of sleep instead of a Super-induced heart attack.

“You have a _crush_ on Lena Luthor?” Alex sounds positively horrified, and Lena isn’t sure if she should be offended or if she should start planning ways to make the woman regret crossing her. Probably both.

“Of course not!” Kara scoffs and Lena’s heart drops into her stomach. “I _had_ a crush on Lena. Then I got to know her.” Oh, the receiver is going to _wish_ she had thrown it at the wall. She’s definitely going to the blow the damn thing up now.

“So you’re not serious about dating her then,” Alex says, sighing with relief.

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I want to date her?” Kara sounds confused, and Lena wishes she had one of Lex’s transmatter portal watches so she could go to Kara and shake her. She is tired of being on this fucking rollercoaster dammit! Just. Spit. It. Out.

“You just said you don’t have a crush on her!” Alex yells, obviously as frustrated as Lena.

“Uh, duh. I’m in love with her,” Kara says, as if it should be obvious. Lena’s entire being stills. “I _had_ a crush on her, then I became her friend and I got to know her and saw how amazing she is. She’s kind and funny and brave and smart and adorable and she enjoys spending time with me even though she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl.” Kara sounds awed at that last part, and Lena frowns. “She likes me for me. For Kara.” Of course Lena likes Kara. Why the hell wouldn’t she? Then again, Lena had always been amazed that Kara liked _her_. The real her, not the polished Lena Luthor she presented to the world. Maybe Kara was comparing herself to Supergirl and finding herself coming up short? Lena is saddened by the thought. Kara is perfect. Hell, she likes Kara better than Supergirl!

“Kara,” Alex whispers, sounding pained. “You’re just. _So_ trusting. You always see the best in people, and I love that about you, but not everyone is going to live up to that. Lena-”

“Is the woman I love and trust. With my life. I have to tell her, Alex.” Kara’s voice is determined, and Lena can picture the steely look in her eyes, the stiff set of her jaw. Lena puffs her cheeks out before blowing out a slow breath, wondering how the hell she never saw Supergirl in Kara.

“Fine,” Alex says, sounding defeated. “Just, be careful, Kar. Promise me.”

“I promise, Alex,” Kara says, and Lena can practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“And don’t tell her like you told Winn,” Alex adds, causing Lena to frown.

“Why not?” Kara asks. Lena can hear the pout in her voice.

“Because if you decide to reveal you’re Supergirl by jumping off the top of L-Corp you’re either going to kill Lena by giving her a heart attack or give her a damn good excuse for trying to kill you for scaring her half to death,” Alex drawls. Lena raises her eyebrows. Kara told Winn she was Supergirl by jumping off the top of a building? Why would she think that was a good idea? If he didn’t believe her she could have just hovered or bent some metal. Leaping off a building to what would be certain death for a human was just overkill. She’s smiling in spite of herself, though, finding Kara’s theatrics adorable. Oh she’s so screwed. She isn’t even mad anymore. Aren’t Luthors supposed to be master grudge-holders?

“So you’re okay with me telling her?” Kara asks eagerly.

“I kinda have to be at this point.” Alex sounds resigned, and though Lena has only met her once (the time she showed up unannounced at Kara’s apartment and was ready to shank the woman she’d thought was Kara’s girlfriend), she can imagine the scowl on her face.

“So J’onn won’t erase her memory then?” Kara asks. What. What. No. What. Fuck that. No. Who the fuck is J’onn and what gives them any right to mess with her head? No. Fuck that. Lena is going to build some kind of neural shield ASAP. Fucking aliens. Then her brain decides to think of a different kind of ‘fucking’ and a certain blonde alien and her panic disappears as her face turns red. Dammit Kara.

“J’onn already told me you threatened to punch him at full power if he ever so much as peeked into Lena’s head,” Alex responds flatly. Aww. Lena probably shouldn’t think Kara threatening someone with violence to protect her is sweet. But still. Awww.

“Still. Promise?” Kara persists. Lena hears a sigh.

“I promise. No one is going to mess with Lena’s memory on your behalf.” Alex sounds so done.

“Good. I’mma go ask Lena to be my girlfriend now.”

“Kara! It’s past ten!” Alex exclaims. “You can’t just barge in this late at night and have that kind of conversation! Wait til tomorrow when you two have lunch!” Lena can’t believe she’s agreeing with Alex after everything she’s heard, but she is. She’s wearing a plain white sweater and short black shorts, the black fuzzy socks with bright green four-leaf clovers on them Kara gave her for St. Patrick’s Day on her feet. She is not dressed for a conversation where Kara admits she’s in love with her and also Supergirl and where Lena has to admit she bugged her and heard this entire cursed conversation. She needs a suit that screams power and some tall heels to level the playing field.

“Oh. Yeah. You’re right,” Kara mumbles. Lena sighs in relief.

Kara and Alex bid each other good night and Kara flies out of the DEO. Lena is about to turn the receiver off when-

“Pffft. Like I’m really gonna wait any longer. It’s not like ten is that late to Lena anyway.”

If Lena had known her shitty sleeping habits would lead to this she would have tried a bit harder to fix them. She would have failed miserably, but she would have tried. As it was, she had barely had time to complete the thought before the whooshing sound coming from the receiver disappeared and there was a knock on her front door.

Fuck.

Lena turned off the receiver and shoved it between the couch cushions before grabbing her glass of wine and downing what little was left. She then took a deep breath and went to let Kara in. She really wasn’t ready for this conversation; she needed way more alcohol in her system.


	2. Kara

Kara has finally gotten Alex on board, and now she’s going to tell Lena that she’s in love with her and that she’s Supergirl. She’s so giddy she flies slightly too fast, barely managing to stop herself from breaking the speed of sound. (She really doesn’t want Alex calling her back to the DEO to reprimand her when she’s trying to confess her feelings to Lena.)

Supergirl lands in an alley near Lena’s building and slips black-framed glasses onto her face. The suit disappears and Kara is left standing in her work clothes. She automatically puts her hair up in a messy ponytail and practically skips into the building. Security waves her up and one (anxiety-inducing) elevator ride later Kara is in front of Lena’s penthouse door. It isn’t until she knocks that the enormity of what she’s about to do hits her.

She’s going to tell her best friend she’s in love with her, and that she’s an alien refugee-turned-hero who has been lying about her identity for over a year. Oh Rao. Kara crosses her arms tight across her chest, struggling to suppress the sudden nerves that rattle through her. What if Lena hates her? What if Lena never wants to see her again? This has so much potential to go terribly wrong- why hadn’t Alex talked her out of it?

Just as Kara is about to super speed the heck out of there, Lena pulls the door open. Kara’s jaw goes slack as she takes in the way Lena is dressed, in a soft white sweater and short black shorts and the fuzzy socks Kara had gotten her (she didn’t usually get people St. Patrick’s Day gifts, but when she’d seen the socks she immediately thought of Lena and her accent and her fuzzy sock collection and she’d bought them on impulse… and even though Alex had laughed at her, Lena had beamed when Kara gave them to her with a mumbled ‘they made me think of you’).

“Kara, hi!” Lena says, her voice slightly higher than usual. Kara blinks herself out of her daze and meets her friend’s worried eyes, noticing her flushed face for the first time.

“Lena? Are you okay? Are you sick? You look kinda red. Do you have a fever?” Kara is spouting questions faster than Lena can answer, and the blonde quickly steps forward, laying the back of her hand against Lena’s forehead. Her eyebrow crinkle appears when she realizes Lena’s skin is warmer than her own. A human should not be warmer than a Kryptonian! “You’re burning up! Do you have any medicine? Should I go get you some? If you tell me what you need I can get it and be back in-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts. “I’m fine.” She reaches up and grabs the hand still pressed to her forehead, bringing it down and intertwining Kara’s fingers with her own. She laughs softly at the panicked look on Kara’s face and pulls her inside, shutting the door behind her.

“But Lena, you’re-”

“Kara, I promise you I am not sick.” Lena rolls her eyes and tugs Kara over to the couch. She plops down and grabs her laptop, setting it on the coffee table and pulling Kara’s hand until the blonde takes the hint and sits in the newly vacated spot beside her.

“Then why are you so red?” Kara persists. Her eyes are trained on Lena, worry shining from them. “You don’t sleep enough and you stress a lot and you work _way_ too much. I wouldn’t be surprised if you made yourself sick. Humans are fragile.”

“I’m not feverish, darling. I just… overheard some things that surprised me. And I’m still reeling a bit.” Lena’s chest and ears quickly turn red at this confession, and Kara’s expression goes from panicked to something bordering both concern and amusement.

“So… you’re blushing?” Kara clarifies. Her lips quirk upwards in the barest hint of a smile.

“Yes.” Lena ducks her head, biting her lip as she looks up at Kara with bright eyes. The blonde gulps.

“Uh, um, and, uh, _why_ are you blushing?” Kara feels trapped in Lena’s gaze, unable to look away from the suddenly coy expression on her friend’s face. Lena hums slightly and squeezes Kara’s hand.

“How about you tell me why you’re here, and _then_ I’ll tell you why I’m doing a fair impression of a tomato.” Lena raises her head and Kara recognizes the stubborn look in her eyes, the way she squares her jaw slightly. So she has declared, and so it must be. Kara deflates.

“Uh, um, well, see. I needed to, uh, tell you something. Ask you something?” Kara’s face scrunches up and she looks away from Lena, her gaze landing on their clasped hands and staying there. “I kind of… uh.” She really should have thought up a speech or something, though Kara has a feeling if she had she wouldn’t be able to remember it thanks to the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Why do humans liken this feeling to butterflies? It feels more like a weyr of angry dragons fighting in her stomach and spitting fire up, up, up, to make her face shine with heat.

“Kara, darling, look at me,” Lena prompts quietly. Kind green eyes meet her hesitant blue ones. She gives Kara a soft smile. “Whatever you need to say, just say it. You can tell me anything.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Kara whispers, nodding. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment, centering herself. When her eyes flash open again they meet Lena’s unflinchingly. “Lena Kieran Luthor, I am in love with you. You are the kindest, most selfless person I know. You’re so sweet and witty and just incredibly smart and talented. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met, and you use that beautiful brain of yours to help people every single day. When you commit to something you go all in, whether it’s saving your company and all of your workers’ jobs or just… just being my friend.” Kara pauses and gives Lena a meek smile. “And you care about people so much- humans and aliens alike. You’ve risked your own life to help others, and, well to be honest I hate it when you do that, but it also makes me love you even more. And even when I foolishly think I know everything about you, you do or say something that makes me realize that there is so much more I want to know. I fall in love with you a little more every single day and I didn’t want to tell you at first because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or risk ruining our friendship but I just can’t keep what I feel quiet any longer or I might actually explode.” Kara clamps her lips together and watches Lena nervously. The brunette is unmoving, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she stares at Kara, who can hear her heart hammering in her chest. “And, uh, that was what I wanted to tell you. And, um, well, I wanted to ask you if you’d be my girlfriend.” Kara’s eyes dart away nervously before meeting Lena’s once more. “So, um, Lena… do you wanna… be my girlfriend? Or do you just want me to go?” Kara’s shoulders hunch as she voices her last question.

When Lena stays silent, Kara’s face crumples for an instant before she does her best to make her expression neutral- she doesn’t want Lena to feel guilty for not returning her affections. She pulls her hand out of Lena’s and is about to stand when the brunette lunges forward, scrambling across the short length of couch and straddling Kara’s lap. The next thing Kara knows Lena has yanked her glasses off and is kissing her, her hands tangling in her hair and causing her ponytail to come undone.

Lena’s tongue swipes across Kara’s lips and she immediately parts them, moaning when Lena enters her mouth. As the kiss deepens Kara’s hands come up to curl around Lena’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Eventually the need for oxygen causes Lena to pull back, and she whimpers when Kara gently nips at her bottom lip. Both are breathing heavily, chests heaving as they stare at each other, eyes shining and faces flushed.

“That was…” Kara trails off, and Lena smirks.

“I’ve never known you to be at a loss for words, Kara. I must be one damn good kisser to make my talented reporter girlfriend forget how to speak.” Lena leans down and nuzzles against Kara’s neck before pulling back and looking at the woman with bright eyes.

“So, uh, that’s a yes then?” Kara whispers. Lena arches an eyebrow.

“We just made out, darling. I’m still straddling you. I called you my girlfriend. This is the loudest ‘yes’ I’ve ever given anyone.” She kisses Kara’s cheek and begins to card her fingers through wavy blonde hair.

“You… you really wanna be my girlfriend?” Kara asks quietly, her eyes hesitant. Lena darts forward and presses a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back and meeting Kara’s eyes, her own narrowed determinedly.

“Kara Danvers, you are an amazing woman. You gave me a chance when no one else would, and you’ve stood by my side every day since. Even when our opinions are completely opposite you’re still willing to hear me out, and you aren’t afraid to tell me what you think either. I know for a fact that knowing you has helped me grow as a person, and I can only hope that the same is true for you.” Lena pauses as Kara nods, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. “You worked your way up to a reporter, and you use your platform to bring important issues to light and to do good. You’re kind, and sweet, and charming in an adorably dorky way.” Lena kisses Kara on the tip of her nose, smiling when Kara blushes. “You’re the reason that I finally feel comfortable in my own skin. You… You’re the one who’s shown me that it’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes, that vulnerability isn’t weakness. You’re the one who believes in me no matter what and who always tries to look after me, whether you’re making me take a break to eat or go home and sleep or even offering to go out and get me medicine. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I honestly can’t pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you because it feels like I’ve loved you forever.” Kara’s eyes are wide, and Lena places one of her hands on Kara’s cheek, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb. “So yes, Kara, I want to be your girlfriend. I love you.”

Kara beams and one of the hands on Lena’s hips lets go, reaching up and cupping the back of her neck to bring her down so Kara can kiss her slowly. This kiss is all warm emotion where the last was heated passion, and Lena melts into it as Kara’s other arm wraps around her waist, anchoring them together.

“ _Khap :zhao rrip_ ,” Kara murmurs when she pulls away, leaning her forehead against Lena’s.

“Will you teach me Kryptonese?” Lena blurts. Kara’s eyes go comically wide and she pulls back slightly, though her arm doesn’t loosen around Lena’s waist.

“Uh, yes. Uhm. Wait, but I haven’t even told you I’m Supergirl yet!”

“Darling,” Lena says, “we’re floating. And you’re in your suit.”

“What?” Kara looks down and sees that yes, yes they are in fact floating several feet above the couch, and yes, she’s in her super suit. Lena must have yanked her glasses off fast enough to trigger the suit’s formation in her rush to kiss her earlier. Kara’s arm tightens slightly around Lena as she remembers the brunette’s dislike of flying. She slowly floats them back down to the couch, and when she looks back at Lena, sheepish, Lena just grins at her and pecks her on the cheek. “Sorry,” Kara mumbles.

“It’s fine, my love.” Lena blushes, not having meant to say _that_ quite yet, but Kara looks delighted with her new nickname. “Ah. Uh, well, um. I have something to confess. And you’re probably going to be mad.” Lena bites her lip and looks down, but a warm hand grasps her jaw and tilts her head back up so her eyes meet Kara’s.

“Lena, I’m pretty sure I’m too happy to be mad right now. Maybe I could feel anger in, like, a year or two.” Kara smiles at her, and Lena feels some of the pressure in her chest ease. Still, she really doesn’t want to see Kara’s face when she tells her, so she slides off of her lap and tucks herself into Kara’s side instead, resting her head on her shoulder as Kara slides an arm around her and hugs her close. “Whatever you say isn’t going to change the fact that I love you, Lena,” Kara says softly when Lena doesn’t speak.

“I, uh, well.” Lena squeezes her eyes shut. Best to just start from the beginning. “I’ve been going through all of L-Corp’s records, dating back to LutherCorp’s founding. I’ve mostly just had to deal with embezzlement and one case of a worker being injured, but yesterday evening I found a document with a coded list of Lex’s bunkers. I figured the best thing I could do would be to give the list to Supergirl, but then I started worrying that she might decide my having the list in the first place is proof that I was working with Lex-”

“I’d never think that!” Kara interrupts.

“I didn’t know you were Supergirl yesterday, love.” Lena points out as she pats the arm around her waist in a placating manner.

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Please continue. I’ll shut up.”

“Never shut up, Kara,” Lena replies instantly. She pulls away and looks at Kara with narrowed eyes. “I don’t ever want you to have to… censor yourself, or filter yourself, around me. I value what you have to say, even when you’re rambling about how good a certain food is. I love every part of you, and I don’t want you to have restrain yourself when you’re around me. I just want you to be… you.”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Kara asks, sniffling slightly. She pulls Lena into a hug, kissing her hairline softly before letting her go and settling back into the couch, Lena curling into her side again as Kara wraps an arm around her. “Okay, thank you for listening, please continue, I’ll interrupt as I see fit,” Kara says with a giggle. Lena slaps her lightly on the stomach.

“Ha ha, Kara.” Lena rolls her eyes, a wide grin on her face. “ _Anyway_ , I needed to give the list to someone I could trust, but I also needed to know if that person trusted me. I didn’t want to be thrown in jail for trying to help. So… I kinda, sorta… putabugonyouthismorning.” Lena winces when she feels Kara stiffen against her, but when she goes to pull away Kara just pulls her closer.

“Did you just say… that you put a bug on me?” Kara asks, her voice wavering oddly.

“Yes?” It comes out as a question, and when Kara starts to shake Lena looks up at her in alarm.

“Oh Rao, that’s… that’s…” Kara is laughing silently, shaking so fast she’s nearly vibrating against Lena as she struggles to speak. “You bugged me! Oh Rao… you heard the entire conversation with Alex, didn’t you? _That’s_ why you were blushing when I got here!” There are tears coming out of Kara’s eyes now, and Lena scowls at Kara as she continues to laugh.

“Kara Danvers, it is not funny! That fucking conversation nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lena exclaims. She grabs a pillow and whacks Kara’s stomach with it as hard as she can. Kara doesn’t even have the decency to pretend to flinch. “Kara!” Lena is not proud at how whiny that sounded, but it does get Kara’s attention. The blonde finally manages to stop laughing, though Lena can still see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Zor-El,” Kara says.

“What?”

“Zor-El. It was my last name on Krypton. If you really wanna full-name me, you gotta call me Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Kara smiles, and Lena shakes her head.

“Fine. Kara Zor-El Danvers, it is not funny!” Lena punctuates this with another whack from the pillow, and she has to admit she’s impressed at the perfectly-timed _oomph_ Kara lets out, clutching her stomach and giving Lena a pained expression.

“Now you’ve done it, Lena. You’ve gone and killed me with a throw pillow. Please, when the police ask what the murder weapon was, please at least tell them I was defeated by a body pillow and not that- that tiny little thing.” Kara points a shaking finger to the pillow Lena is still clutching before she slumps back into the couch, closing her eyes and letting her head loll to the side.

“Dork,” Lena mutters, smiling. She drops the pillow and crawls over to straddle Kara again. The blonde immediately lifts her head, and Lena kisses her quickly before pulling back, an odd look in her eyes. “You convinced Alex to let you tell me you’re Supergirl by admitting you wanted me to be your girlfriend, and when I froze earlier instead of immediately saying yes you acted like you were going to leave. If… if I hadn’t said yes… would you have just… never told me?” Lena’s voice is small, and Kara can see the hurt in her eyes. Kara immediately wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and tugs her closer.

“Lena, baby, there is no way I wouldn’t have told you I’m Supergirl,” Kara says fiercely. “It’s true I was going to leave, because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by coming onto you and then sticking around in your home… and in hindsight this probably wasn’t the best place to confess my feelings for you… but I decided a long time ago that you deserved to know. I would have come to your office and told you who I was as soon I was able to do so without crying.” Kara gives her a wan smile. “I was hoping that even if you didn’t love me the way I love you we could still be friends. I,” Kara pauses, glancing away shyly, “I need you in my life, Lena. In whatever capacity you’ll have me.”

Lena cups Kara’s face in her hands and kisses her again. It’s another soft, emotional kiss, and both women melt into each other at the sheer amount of emotion the other is pouring into the sweet kiss. When Lena pulls away, she looks at Kara with soft, adoring eyes.

“Darling, that Kryptonese phrase, what did it mean?” Lena asks.

“ _Khap :zhao rrip_ ,” Kara repeats, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. “I love you.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena begins, focusing on pronouncing the first two names in the same lilting way Kara does. “ _Khap :zhao rrip_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have come to the conclusion that my supercorp fics are just love letters to lena luthor so i tried to write one for kara danvers as well. i’ll admit it needs work.
> 
> i have also come to the conclusion that i am rubbish at writing kissing scenes but oh fuckin’ well.
> 
> anyway, hope this got a laugh outta ya. feel free to give Constructive criticism.
> 
> good night! ^^  
> (yes it’s morning- no i haven’t slept yet)


End file.
